Blue as the Nile
by Boogermeister
Summary: AtemAnzu fic. As their wedding day getting closer, Anzu realized she's pregnant again. Atem cheer her up by moving the wedding to his home country. But will Atem's guilt of his friend's death comes back after seeing his parents?
1. Chapter 1

I deleted my other story because it sucked. So I'll start out with this one since it seems easier.

Blue as the Nile by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 1-A Big Surprise

A young Egyptian man in his late teens slowly opened his crimson eyes. His tri-colored hair was slightly tangled from his sleep as he sat up and and looked around the bedroom. "Anzu?" he called out quietly as he got out of bed; his fiancee and the mother of his infant daughter wasn't in bed this morning. The tan-skinned man, Atem, walked out of the room and looked up and down the hallway.

"Anzu?" he called out again just before he heard vomiting. He rushed to the bathroom, only to see Anzu kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting.

"Anzu, are you okay?" Atem asked as he kneeled next to Anzu and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so," groaned Anzu; her skin paled with sickness.

"Don't lie to me," Atem said sternly. "You're obviously not feeling well." He then lifted Anzu to stand up. "We're going to the doctor's and don't argue with me."

"But I'm telling you, I'm fine," Anzu groaned.

"We're going and that's final."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congraduation, Miss Mazaki, you're two weeks pregnant," the doctor said after looking at the testing on his clipboard. Anzu, who was sitting in front of him, gasped softly. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't lie about it," the doctor replied. "Aren't you glad about the news?"

"Of course I am," said Anzu. "It's just that I'm getting marry in a few months."

"Well, talk to your fiance about it." Anzu nodded as she stood up and left. Atem was sitting in the waiting room, with his 9-month-old daughter Akai in his lap. he saw Anzu walking towards him and he stood up.

"Well, what was it, Anzu?" asked Atem, seeing his fiancee fidgeting with her fingers.

"Um, I'm pregnant, Atem," Anzu replied quietly. Atem suddenly smiled.

"That's great, Anzu," he said as he kissed her forehead. "That must explains why you're sick."

"But what about the wedding, Atem?" asked Anzu.

"We'll still have the wedding," smiled Atem. "Hopefully, just before your stomach grows." Suddenly, Anzu glared at him. "Did you just say I'm going to get fat?" she said lowly and angrily.

"Huh? I didn't mean it like that, Anzu," Atem said assuredly, but Anzu took Akai from him and stomped on his foot. Atem yelped in pain.

"Drop dead, jerk," she said angrily as she walked away, leaving Atem confused and in pain.

"Anzu, wait, what did I do wrong!?" he yelled as he ran after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll update soon as soon as possible. But I'm not sure, since my retarted brother might not renew my Window account. If he don't, then I'll beat him up. . 


	2. Chapter 2

Blue as the Nile by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 2-Another Surprise

_"Atem, what are you doing up there in the tree?"_ a golden-brown cat meowed as he stared at a black cat with a fuzz of red hair on his head. _"Jonouchi, I had done something that made Anzu angry at me, and I don't know what I did," _replied Atem as Jonouchi leapt onto a branch above him.

_"What did say or do to her?"_ asked Jonouchi.

_"Well, we just found out she's pregnant and I said we could still have the wedding before her stomach grows,"_ sighed Atem. Jonouchi shook his head as he laughed quietly.

_"I can't believe you said that,"_ he sneered.

_"Said what?"_ Atem questioned as he looked at him.

_"No matter how eloquent you said it, you said to her she's gonna get fat,"_ Jonouchi replied, still grinning. _"And it doesn't matter if Anzu's pregnant or not; if you say anything to her that is related to being fat, she'll pummel you."_

Atem groaned ptifully as he lounged. _"How can I make it up to her?"_ he pondered aloud.

_"A word of advice: don't buy her candies,"_ meowed Jonouchi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A-Anzu?" Atem called out as he walked inside the house.(It's actually Anzu's house from my past fic.) "Anzu? Whatever I did wrong, I'm very sorry." Atem sighed when he didn't heard a response. _She must be really angry,_ he thought as he walked upstairs and towards their closed bedroom door. "Anzu," he called out softly as he knocked on the door lightly. No response. Atem slowly opened the door and peeked inside; Anzu was sleeping in the bed, hugging a huge pillow.

Atem slowly and almost soundlessly walked towards the bed as he took off his jacket. He then laid beside Anzu and lightly stroked her short brown hair, tickling her face. Anzu suddenly moaned a little as she half-sleepily tried to swat away what's tickling her face.

"Anzu?" Atem called out softly as he sat up. Anzu opened her azure eyes and saw Atem. "Atem . . . .?" she said quietly.

"Anzu, I'm sorry for what I did," Atem said quietly, stroking her cheek. "I never meant to hurt your feelings." Anzu said nothing. "Are you still mad at me?" asked Atem.

"No, not really," Anzu replied quietly. "I'm just feeling stressed out, that's all." Atem leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I understand that," he said. "But I have something that might make you happy."

Anzu slowly sat up, still hugging the pillow. "What is it?" she asked with excitement on her face. Atem picked up his jacket from the floor and reached inside the pocket. He then took out what looked like a couple of plane tickets.

"How would you like it if we go to Egypt?" Atem asked happily.

"Really?" exclaimed Anzu.

"Of course, Anzu," chuckled Atem. Anzu let go of the pillow and hugged the Egyptian.

"I would love to go there, Atem!" she exclaimed happily.

"Would you love it even more if we have the wedding there in Egypt?" suggested Atem. Anzu looked at him and kissed his lips.

"Yes, I would love it," she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally! I'll try to update ASAP if my retarted brother renew my Windows account. He may be older than me, but I can beat him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue as the Nile by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 3-The Unexpected Meeting

"Wow! It's so beautiful, Atem!"Anzu exclaimed happily as she looked at the pyramids from afar. She stood in the balcony of the enviroment-related house Atem inherited from his deceased father. "Doesn't it look pretty in the moonlight?" she asked as she turned to look at Atem, who stared at her lovingly.

"Of course it does, Anzu," he smiled. "This has been my favorite spot since I was a child." Atem then looked at the pyramids and his face suddenly downcasted. "Even this was his favorite spot, also . . . ." he mumbled.

"What, Atem?" said Anzu.

"Oh, uh, nohting, Anzu," Atem said quickly as he turned around and walked inside. Anzu followed him to their bedroom. "Atem, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Atem just kissed her forehead.

"It's nothing," he replied quietly. "I'm just tired, that's all." He then changed into his T-shirt and shorts. Anzu was already in her nightgown; she looked inside the bassinette, where Akai had been sleeping quietly. The 9-month-old had reddish-brown hair that had grown a few inches and her tiny golden bangs become more like her father's.

Anzu turned around and saw Atem, already in bed. "Come on, Anzu," murmured Atem. "We must sleep so we'll see the rest of Cairo." Anzu walked towards the bed and laid down as her fiance covered her in sheets.

"Good night, Anzu," Atem said quetly as he gently kissed her lips.

"Good night, Atem," whispered Anzu before they slumbered off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A small tanned boy looked at the sparkling lights in the Nile River, sitting down on the sandy ground as he scratched through his short navy-blue hair. "Atem, did you catch any fish yet?" the boy asked as his raven eyes now looked at the other boy with spiked, red-tipped black hair with golden bangs and violet-crimson eyes._

_"I almost did, Bankhi," groaned Atem as he gripped the fishing pole tightly. "The fishes don't want to take my bait for some reasons."_

_"Why not use bread as bait?" asked Bankhi._

_"Fishes don't eat bread, birds do," Atem laughed. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his fishing pole. Atem reeled in the line until the fish was out of the water, hooked onto the bait. "All right, I caught one!" exclaimed Atem as he unhooked the fish. "Bankhi," he said as he turned around, "look, I caught one--" But Bankhi was glaring at him as he stood up._

_"Bankhi? What's wrong?" Atem asked as he stood up._

_"It's all your fault, Atem," Bankhi said quietly._

_"What?"_

_"It's your fault I'm dead," he said as tears flowed down his cheeks. Suddenly, deep wounds appeared on his body as Bankhi collasped to the ground. "Bankhi!" Atem cried out as he knelt down._

_"Bankhi, wake up!" he cried as he shook his friend, whose eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Wake up! Wake up! It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to do it! Wake up, please!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Atem! Atem, wake up!" Anzu said loudly as she shook Atem. Atem immediately opened his eyes and saw Anzu, who had a worried look on her face. "Atem, what's wrong? You were talking in your sleep."

"I was?" Atem said as he sat up. "I see . . . ."

"You were talking about your childhood friend, Bankhi," Anzu said quietly. Atem blinked in surprise and stared at his fiancee. "You missed him, don't you?" Anzu asked quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah . . . . it's been a long time since I thought of him," Atem quietly replied. He glanced at Anzu and kissed her lips. "It's all right, Anzu," he smiled. "Come on. Let's get dress so we can go out." Atem got out of the bed and stretched his arms out. Anzu, meanwhile, felt worried that his guilt might had come back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was blazing over Cairo. Bazaars and mosques were almost everywhere.(1) Anzu stared at various things as she and Atem walked through the crowds; Akai gripped onto her mother's shirt tightly, as Atem had his arm wrapped around Anzu's waist. "This is far different Domino City, isn't it, Anzu?" smirked Atem, glancing at his fiancee.

"Yeah, it's very different," smiled Anzu.

"Come, you will love this," Atem said as they walked towards a tavern. "I would always get into trouble whenever I sneak in here as a child," he chuckled as they stood in front of the tavern.

"Atem, is that you?"

Atem heard his name and turned around. He saw a middle-aged man with black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a robe. He also saw a middle-aged woman; her hair was covered due to her hijad but had a kind face with raven-colored eyes.(2) "It's you, Atem, isn't it?" the woman smiled.

"Y-yeah, it is," Atem replied quietly.

"Atem, who are they?" asked Anzu.

"They're . . . . Bankhi's parents."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Da-da-dum!

1. Bazaar is a outdoor marketplace and a mosque is a Muslim church.

2. A hijad is some sort of a head scarf the middle-eastern women wear to keep the sand out.

My brother finally renew my Windows account. This story will have 8 or 9 chaps. But don't worry, they will get marry around the end as well as the birth of their first son. (Whoopsie-daisies, I spoil it!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm back from having a writer's block a few days ago, but my computer was off for a little while.

Blue as the Nile by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 4-Painful Memories

"It's been a long time, Atem," said the man. Atem looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is, Mr. Saphar. About ten years passed since I last seen you both."

Mrs. Saphar walked up to Atem and hugged him motherly. "My, you've grown so much," she smiled as she kissed him on the forehead. She then glanced at Anzu and Akai. "Is this your family?"

"Yeah," replied Atem, sightly smiling. "This is my fiancee, Anzu and my baby daughter, Akai."

"Oh, you're getting marry?" exclaimed Mrs. Saphar. "When is the wedding?"

About a month from now," Atem replied. "We're getting marry here, in Egypt."

"Well, that's wonderful!"

Atem smiled at her before lokking at Mr. Saphar, who was still standing in place. What made Atem uncomfortable was the man's glaring; it was if he knows something.

"Atem, do you want to come over to our house?" Mrs. Saphar smiled. "It's been such a long time and--"

"As much as I want to do it, we have to go back," Atem said quickly as he grabbed Anzu's hand and started to walk. "See you soon." He walked past Mr. Saphar nervously.

"I know what happened," Mr. Saphar muttered in Atem's ear, making the young Egyptian's blood turned ice-cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu understood why Atem walked away from his friend's parents. She knew he could had broken down in front of them, if not sooner. After they came home, Atem collasped on the bed, shaking as though a child saw a hungry wolf. Intense pain throbbed in his head as he curled up in a ball, trying to hold back his sobbing.

"Atem . . . ." Anzu said quietly as she laid beside him and wrapped her arm around him. She then took his hand and held it. She saw Atem broke down before, when she was pregnant. Atem suddenly stopped shivering and stared at Anzu, teary-eyed.

"They know, Anzu," he whispered hoarsely. "They know what happened to Bankhi."

"How do they know, Atem?" whispered Anzu.

"I'm not sure." Atem kissed his fiancee's lips softly. "Please don't leave me alone, Anzu. I need you."

"I won't leave you, Atem," Anzu said quietly. "I'm still here. Don't worry."

Atem kissed her lips again before kissing her face repeatedly. "I need you more than ever, Anzu," he whispered as he embraced her. "I _want_ you." He kissed and nipped at her neck, causing Anzu to gasp softly.

"But I'm . . . . . you know . . . ." panted Anzu.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt our unborn child," Atem said soothingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem gazed at Anzu's sleeping face and sighed as he sat up. Night time had been fallen just before they finished making love and they sayed in each other's arma afterwards. Still, Atem couldn't get those words out of his mind.

_I know what happened._

Atem sighed again and got out of bed. After showering and putting on clean clothes, he went outside. The city of Cairo was just as busy at night time. Atem watched idly at travelers and tourists as he walked. It wasn't long until he walked out of the city and reached the bank of th Nile River.

He sat cross-legged on the sandy grounds as he stared at the black-blue water. _Do they really know?_ he thought. _If that is true, then why didn't The Society know about this? Do they have a grudge against me after all these years?_

"I need to talk to you." A voice interrupted Atem's thoughts. He turned his head around and saw Mr. Saphar staring at him. Atem quickly stood up. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked nervously.

"How my son died, Atem," the man said angrily. "Ever since I met you as a child, i noticed there was something different about you from other children. For example, your eyes--"

"What about my eyes?" Atem cut him off.

"They're red; very unsusual. Almost demonic."

"What are you trying to say?" Mr. Saphar just glared at Atem.

"You brought bad luck to our family," he said lowly. "It's your fault, Atem, that my son is dead."

"No, it wasn't my fault, I swear," Atem said, feeling his heart torn into several pieces. "It wasn't me that killed Bankhi. I wouldn't do that to my best friend."

"That's enough!" spat Mr. Saphar as he turned to leave. "Now that young woman is cursed with your child. You deserve to be alone. Nobody should have died because of you." He walked away. Atem fell to his knees, holding his sides as his body shook violently in grief and fear. He then vomited just before sobbing uncontrollably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu woke up just before dawn. She blinked and realized Atem wasn't in bed. She got up and put the light on. Atem wasn't in the room; Akai was already awake as she sat up in the bassinette. Anzu put on her bathrobe and picked up her daughter.

"Where's Atem . . . .?" Anzu said worriedly as she walked out to the balcony. "Did something happen to him?"

Just then, she heard the door opening. Anzu walked back inside and saw Atem. "Atem, where were you?" she said as she walked closer to him. "I was worried sick--" Anzu saw Atem's fce and gasped. Atem's face was gaunt and shallow and his eyes were full of bloodshots. "Atem, what happened to you?" gasped Anzu.

Atem said nothing as he slowly walked past Anzu and towards the bed. He laid down, not looking back at Anzu and Akai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

finally!! i will update ASAP!!


End file.
